


【带卡】极恶

by hilda0000000



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilda0000000/pseuds/hilda0000000
Summary: 重温《羊脂球》带来的灵感。顶风作案，he。触手play，微mob，自我感觉有点ooc。已完结。
Kudos: 26





	1. 极恶(上)

**Author's Note:**

> 重温《羊脂球》带来的灵感。顶风作案，he。  
> 触手play，微mob，自我感觉有点ooc。  
> 已完结。

“你还是来了?”  
“……”  
来人低垂着头，没有回答男人轻佻的质问。  
“说话!”  
“是。”  
“你既然来了，就别给我玩什么花样。你知道，我的手段比你那些雕虫小技高明的多。如果你胆敢违逆，我们的交易到此为止。至于那几个废物，你一个也别想带走，听明白了吗？”  
“……”白色头发的男人咬紧了牙关，并不直视眼前的男人。  
“说话!”  
喜怒无常的男人感觉自己受到了冒犯，抬手给了来人一记耳光。力道之大，让那个人差点跌倒在地。  
“唔……是。”  
那人的喉咙深处发出了诡异的咕噜声，估计是被打吐了血。  
“你知道我要干什么，不管你能不能接受，接下来我要你做的一切都不允许拒绝。”男人继续命令道。  
“……是。”来人认命似的答应，对面的男人不确定他是不是听到了一声叹息。  
带着面具的男人点点头，冷笑出声。他慢悠悠地走上前来，用手中的苦无割破了来人染了血的面罩。

准确来说，这是一个意外。  
由于情报错误，带土没有劫持到土影，反而意外的在返程的路上发现了火之国和两个毗邻小国大名的马车。  
得到情报更正的带土不屑地撇撇嘴，刚刚干掉的几十个隐藏暗部的成就感荡然无存。他站在悬崖上，俯视着下方山谷里缓慢行进的豪华马车，脑中飞快地权衡了一下利弊:现在做掉大名毫无用处，反倒会招致木叶的追查——虽然他并不畏惧，但是现在时机并不成熟，没有必要过早树敌。  
就在他抬脚想走的时候，面具后露出的那只右眼忽然感觉有些异动。他拿手轻轻揉揉，但奇怪的感觉仍然没有缓解——似乎身处诡异的磁场，有一种不可名状的不可抗力牵引着他不要离开。  
腿脚似乎比大脑反应更快，带土一个纵身跳下悬崖，借助木遁的力量减少冲击力，然后轻飘飘的落在缓慢行进的马车前面。  
几棵木桩拔地而起，把来不及反应的马车围在中间。但是车里的人似乎早有准备，在带土尚未把木遁围成的笼子钉死前，刺耳的雷遁瞬间爆发出巨大的力量，耀眼的电光顷刻就将木遁悉数击碎。  
果然是他。带土忍不住勾起了嘴角。  
带着面罩的青年男人站在他面前，一身朴素的便装，站在离他四五米的地方。他的手中电光闪烁，似乎下一秒就要用这些绚丽的光刃切断来人的喉咙。  
“你是谁?”年轻男人低吼道。  
“我？人家是阿飞酱啦。”带土一改刚刚凛冽的杀气，猝不及防的卖起了萌。  
阿飞?这么随意的名字吗？  
“你想做什么?”  
“阿飞一个人太寂寞了，想找个人玩呢。”  
“你快让开，不然别怪我不客气。”  
“小哥哥你真是冷漠呢，阿飞要生气了哟。”  
带土话音刚落，袖中忽然射出无数木剑，越过前面的男人，将后方硬木打造的豪华马车瞬间拆成一地碎片。  
“你!”手中电光一晃，卡卡西下一秒就冲到了带土面前。  
果然还是那么快。  
可是带土并不打算硬生生吃他一击雷切，他冷笑一声，瞬间抹去了身影。卡卡西扑了个空，心中顿时警铃大作，回头再看身后的情景不禁暗暗叫苦。  
刚刚为了防备偷袭安置的分身已经被阿飞全部消灭。就在他回头的这一瞬，那个男人已经把包括车夫的四个男人全部用木遁禁锢在一起。  
太……太可怕了，这个男人的能力。  
卡卡西从来没有见过这样诡异的招数，这让他完全捉摸不透，甚至超出了他的认知——会使用木遁的空间忍术使用者?会使用空间忍术的忍者已是寥寥无几，更何况能够如此熟练掌握木遁的高手!卡卡西可以明显感觉到，这个人的木遁不论是使用熟练程度还是有效攻击能力上都远高于天藏。如此强大的能力，这究竟是何方神圣?  
“小哥哥你的分身被阿飞打爆了哦。这几个欧吉桑也无法动弹了呢……想要救他们吗？”男人滑稽的橘黄色面具只漏出一只眼睛，现在正扶着火之国大名的肩膀搔首弄姿。  
“你到底有什么企图?”卡卡西自己都没有察觉到自己声音中的一丝颤抖。  
“我?我想找你们……准确说是找你玩玩，卡卡西先生。”阿飞装作慎重思考过的样子又说，“你想跑也无所谓啦，毕竟我也没兴趣为难你。但如果想救这几个大叔的话，就自己走过来好了——先说好，你要是救他们的话，可是要付出些代价的哟。”带着面具的男人像谈论天气一般轻描淡写的试探着曾经的挚友。  
卡卡西迅速估计了一下偷袭的可能。但随即就悲哀的意识到，这样轻举妄动成功几率并不高，反而会激怒这个谜一样的男人。还不如先行妥协，之后再做计较。  
“好。我跟你走。”卡卡西说到。他放下了预备进攻的右手，掌心的电光渐渐熄灭。他一步步走近带土，似乎妥协了一般，身体乖顺的像一只绵羊。  
而带土却感觉大脑中有什么东西忽然断掉了，一种备受打击与背叛的感觉正逐步蚕食着他仅有的一点温情和理智。这些年练就的镇定和冷漠瞬间土崩瓦解，久违的怒火正无可抑制的涌上心头。他面具后的脸因失望和愤怒而扭曲，手中的木遁失控，险些把那四个可怜的男人勒成肉段。几个人痛苦的干呕起来，脸庞呈现不正常的青紫色，似乎马上就要断气了一般。  
“等等……不要这样!请……请你不要这样……”卡卡西不知道自己哪里触怒了这个怪人，虽然他现在恨不能生啖其肉，但为了不伤及大名的性命，他不得不装作无比谦卑恭顺的样子。  
但这幅姿态无疑使局面变得雪上加霜。  
太难看了，卡卡西。你怎么变成这个样子？  
为了几个无能官僚的性命，你居然可以如此卑微的乞求一个陌生男人?我的死亡为你换来的生命，你为什么这样不爱惜呢？  
他懦弱的姿态使带土复杂的情绪被无名之火一点点熔化，在他没有察觉的时候已经变成了一种残忍的欲望。这种欲望正引诱着他，迫使他给那人带来更多的伤害与耻辱——自己给予他的，一生无法洗刷掉的耻辱。

带土的临时居所是一个十分宽阔的山洞，这里不知何时就已经被人开发过了。从外面看是黑漆漆一片，但里面却别有洞天。几个石室干净温暖，应用之物一应俱全。  
带土把几个俘虏带到山洞的大厅，大名捆绑的一丝不苟，却唯独没有给卡卡西以束缚——因为没有必要。  
“在这里，不允许多说废话。”  
他命令几个俘虏，不再隐瞒和伪装——卡卡西的做法使他产生了很大的挫败感，顿时失去了戏谑与调侃的兴致。沙哑粗砺的声音在阴森森的山洞里回响，吓得几个大名不由得抖作一团。  
他接着又转向卡卡西:“卡卡西，你考虑清楚。我让你跟我回来，不是请你喝茶聊天。实话告诉你，我想干你，你知道干是什么意思吗?就是和我上床。如果我高兴，甚至会让我的手下轮流奸污你。你愿意接受吗？卡卡西?”  
“不行!”卡卡西当即拒绝。  
几个大名听到这里面面相觑。他们原以为这个神秘的男人会勒索一笔钱财或者结果他们的性命，谁知却提出了这样一个要求。但确认了一下眼神之后，几个人居然暗暗放下心来，显然对这个廉价的交易颇为乐观。  
“那就是不愿意啰?”带土继续说道。  
“你杀了我，把他们放走可以吗？”  
“你的性命这么不值钱，我何必要你性命。”  
“你一定要这样吗？为什么你会对我一个毫无姿色的男人感兴趣?”  
“谁不喜欢把强者压在身下肆意摆弄呢？”何况卡卡西确实是个难得的漂亮青年。  
“我……我还是不能接受。”卡卡西屈辱的说到。  
“哦?那我就把他们全都处理掉算了。”  
“不行!”  
“为什么不行?话说回来，忍者不就是工具吗？不是做什么都可以的吗？既然有死的觉悟，为什么连这点痛苦都接受不了呢？”带土说着，隔着面罩暧昧的抚摸着眼前人的脸。  
“不……不是……不是这样的……”  
“难道说，你有心爱的人?”带土玩味的说到。  
卡卡西突然愣住了，随即又摇摇头。  
“不……我喜欢的人，他已经死了很久了。”  
“真是感人至深呢。是他让你为他守贞的吗？”  
“不，我这样的人……他是不会喜欢的。”  
“哦?”  
带土的手还在他脸上逡巡。就在他的手指在快要碰到卡卡西的左眼时，卡卡西突然摆头挣开。  
“别碰!”他一改刚刚顺从的姿态，严厉的警告眼前的男人。  
“为什么不能碰?写轮眼本不是你的吧？不是自己的东西反倒更看重吗？”  
“这……这是我最重要的人送给我的，你不配碰它!”  
“……”带土皱起了眉头，面具下面的表情异常复杂。他沉默了，一时不知如何回应这突如其来的告白。  
“你可以杀了我，但是不能玷污这只眼睛。”卡卡西看他不说话，又重新强调了一遍。  
带土不自然的放下手，看看卡卡西，又看看大名，自嘲似的问道:“就算赔上大名的性命?”  
“这……”卡卡西犹豫了，他不知道这个男人为什么对他的弱点如此了若指掌。原本对什么都游刃有余的他，现在也仅有招架之功毫无还手之力。  
带土默默苦笑，接着装作随意的说到:“我不会强迫你，但是在你做出决定前，我也不会放你们离开。你若是答应我的要求，我会把你们好好放回去，如果不答应，你倒也可以不死，但这四个人，一个都不能活。你好好考虑考虑。”说完，带土转身离开大厅，回到了自己的石室。

时间一分一秒的过去，卡卡西却还是没能做出决定。他思考了很多种突围的办法，但都因这个男人布置的绝对防御而失去了价值。  
他不想被这个陌生的男人侵犯，这比让他去死还令他难受。并不是因为他多么害羞，也不是他害怕男人对他身体上的伤害。而是他心里有种隐秘的情感，使他不容许自己在失去洁净灵魂的时候再失去肉体的纯粹。  
所以他迟迟不肯答应，并执拗的认为他一定可以找到更好的处理办法。

但是，有人不在乎他的感受。  
这些人就是一边的大名和那个看起来敦厚老实的车夫。  
他们在带土刚刚说完条件的时候，心里就立刻有了计较。他们原以为一向很识大体的卡卡西很快就会答应，但这次，这个惯于服从的男人竟一再拒绝，绝不妥协。  
带土走后，本来几个人还打算耐心等待，但随着时间一点点流逝，他们已经开始不耐烦了。  
“卡卡西，你这是什么意思?”匙之国大名张口就是指责，“为大名奉献全部不是忍者的职责吗？难道你连一点点小小的牺牲都不愿意做吗？”  
“大名大人?”突如其来的逼问让卡卡西措手不及。  
碳之国大名又发话:“卡卡西，你难道要拒绝他吗？让他把我们杀掉，然后你独自逃命?你是不是和他是同谋?故意害我们性命?”  
“不……不是的大人，我没有这个……”  
“那你为什么不同意?”  
“这……”  
“都说卡卡西先生是最优秀的忍者，我看也不过如此。连大名都性命都置之不顾，这应该是忍者的耻辱吧?”看似很老实的车夫此时为了活命也暴露了他自私卑劣的嘴脸。  
“不是的，请你们相信我，我一定能……”  
“得了吧，如果你真的可以你就不会想这么长时间!卡卡西，你一个男人让他操一次有什么损失?又不会怀孕。”碳之国大名用小眼睛瞪着卡卡西，似乎他不想被人侵犯是非常过分的想法。  
“大名大人……”  
“是啊，忍者有什么不能忍受的呢？你被人强奸是为了拯救尊贵的大名大人，你应该对被强奸感到光荣!”  
“大人!”  
“怎么?你要忤逆大人的命令?”两个小国大名对火之国大名谦恭阿谀，现在对卡卡西却像是在训斥一条狗。  
“果然和你父亲一样是忍者中的败类，从来不知道什么叫规则命令!从来不知道什么叫国家大义!。”车夫是火之国人，他了解卡卡西的底细。  
“不是的!我父亲……”  
“你还狡辩?另外我可是听说你害死了你的两个同伴，连老师都因你的疏忽而死。你不但不知悔改，现在连大名也要害死吗？”车夫步步紧逼。  
“我没有害死他们!”  
“那你怎么解释，你身边的人一个个都死去了，只有你还健全的活着吗？”  
“我……”  
众人看卡卡西脸色苍白，豆大的汗珠从额角流下，他们居然体会到了一种残忍的快感。  
“所以卡卡西，刚刚你保护不力造成了现在的局面，现在就应该承担后果。”碳之国大名接腔，“要我看，像你这种罪孽深重的人就应该接受这样的惩罚，也算是将功折罪。”  
“而且如果大名出现丝毫闪失，你们木叶村会遭受怎样的损失，你不会不知道吧？”  
“火影大人的名誉你考虑过吗？想一想，因为木叶村忍者的疏忽造成了国际纷争，你能担得起这个责任吗？”  
“你给我快点决定……”  
“被人抱一次就那么难吗……”  
“难道还要我们求你……”  
“木叶村怎么会有你这样不服管教的……”  
“大人……”卡卡西渐渐绝望了，他的声音淹没在了大名和车夫滔滔不绝的控诉之中。  
这些无能的败类平时治国无方，只会欺压良善奢侈享受，把战争当成儿戏，但这个时候却展现出了强烈的“正义感”。卡卡西渐渐感到无奈厌倦，因为他无法反驳，无法拒绝，无法解释，甚至不被允许思考。他百口莫辩，顾虑的事情根本没有人愿意了解——身为国家的元首，他们竟一致认为卡卡西不被男人强暴就是大逆不道。  
他又看向一直没有发话的火之国大名。  
他知道这位大人一向以和蔼亲民著称，以他名义修建的慈善机构非常之多。卡卡西抱最后的希望于这位声名在外的年长贵族，希望他的善良和悲悯之心能够给他留一些余地。  
火之国大名看着年轻的忍者单膝跪在地上，这个一向冷漠无情的人，眼神中居然透出些哀求——就像被猎人逼到悬崖边的鹿一样。  
但是政客的伪善永远都是不堪一击的，特别在这个性命攸关的紧要关头。  
火之国大名装模作样地长叹一声，最终还是说到:“虽然很不幸，但是卡卡西，我还是要以火之国大名的身份命令你……答应那个人的要求。”  
“……大人!”卡卡西几乎要哭出来，但是大名扭过头，并不去看他。  
命令意思明确，显然无法违抗。  
他愣在原地，说不清是愤恨还是悲痛的握紧拳头，但很快就又松开了手。  
大名是对的，如果因为他造成了大名大人遭遇不测，那么引发的国际争端又将造成多少无辜民众受苦受难?带土救他一命难道就为了让他来贪生怕死的吗？  
“是……大人，我明白了。现在我就去找他。”卡卡西跪在地上给大名恭恭敬敬的行了一礼，然后艰难的站起身来，走向带土的石室。

tbc


	2. 极恶(下)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 车，触手play，慎入。

“让这些藤条做你第一个男人怎样?”  
带土坐在高脚椅上，好整以暇的看着眼前诱人的肉体。他语气轻快，但是出口的话却异常恶毒，好像是只残忍的吸血鬼在讨论人血的甜度。  
男人像条漂亮的银鱼伏在石室翻倒的桌子上，四肢被木遁变成的藤条捆绑在桌腿。他浑身一丝不挂，常年不见光的皮肤在明亮的烛光下仿佛精雕的玉石，而面罩后面的那张脸也出乎意料的漂亮——任是带土一开始带着十分的戏谑心态，现在也不禁咽了口唾沫。  
只是他始终不肯睁开他的左眼。  
在陌生人面前展露身体的羞耻让卡卡西不由得想紧缩四肢，但是每当他这么做的时候，那些仿佛活着的藤条就会更加用力的向四个方向拉扯他的手脚，让他更加完全的暴露在带土的眼底。同时，从主藤上长出的细枝则会根据施术者的意愿朝他身体任何方向延伸，在那些最为隐秘的地方刺激卡卡西敏感的神经。  
这些下流的藤蔓植物带着胶状的粘液，每当滑过皮肤的时候，总会在上面留下一些类似精液的痕迹。带着吸盘和触须的藤条敏锐的寻找着他们的目的地——食指粗细的藤蔓缠住了男人饱满的胸部，将胸口上原本紧致的一层勒出了相当可观的大小。耸起的乳峰上两颗樱色的乳头被刺激的挺起，好像两个色情的喷嘴，似乎碰一碰就会喷出些浓郁的乳汁。  
卡卡西从来没有被人这样玩弄过胸部。  
他被紧紧的捆着，没有办法看清那些藤条在他身上到底在做什么。他只觉得胸前一阵酸胀，好像有什么东西快要从硬涨的乳头喷涌而出。这种感觉让他倍感羞耻，但是看到带土正饶有兴味的期待着他的失态，他还是咬着牙背过脸不肯出声。  
藤条随着带土的意愿上下蔓延。攀在胸部的藤蔓长出了吸盘，歪歪扭扭的爬上男人的乳头，然后像一张小嘴把乳头连带乳晕整个包裹在黏糊糊的吸盘里。这种感觉太糟糕了——敏感之处被非生命体不住的吮吸，似乎真要从里面吸出些乳汁，却始终得不到满足，于是便更加卖力的摩挲着已经快要弄破的尖端。  
卡卡西被这猥亵的小把戏磨得招架不住。胸部的敏感之处他从来没有碰过，他不知男人被玩弄乳头也会如此瘙痒难耐。他无法忽略那种陌生的刺激，嘴里不时泄出闷哼，气息也逐渐不稳。虽然尽力逃避着藤条的侵犯，但是除了徒劳的扭动着发红涨大的胸部，他毫无应对之法。  
“有趣有趣，卡卡西先生看起来正经严肃，却有一副骚奶子。涨奶的感觉不好受吧？不如让我们的藤条君帮你吸出来怎样?”  
“嗯……我没有……我没有那种东西……”卡卡西被越发卖力的吸盘搞得浑身发软，他的胸部酥麻瘙痒，但是那些藤条只是尽力的撩拨，并不能使他的欲望得到缓解。  
“不诚实哦，明明涨的那么大。”带土说着，嘴角扯出一丝意味不明的笑。起了老茧的大手揉了揉那对喜人的乳峰，粗糙的茧子刺激着敏感而娇嫩的皮肤，他满意的看见卡卡西脸上羞愤的潮红。  
“不诚实就要惩罚。”带土打了个响指，盘踞在卡卡西下身的几根手臂粗细的藤条，像从冬眠中苏醒的蛇，悉数缠上了男人的腰部和大腿。  
下体的异动让卡卡西有些惊慌，想抬头看却被上方的藤条按在桌面上。一根藤条还钻进了他的嘴里，像手指一样上下搅动着他的舌头。  
“别着急，藤条君不会伤害你的。毕竟这是你的第一次，他会温柔一点的。”带土说着，驱使着那些粗壮的藤条慢慢滑进了卡卡西的股缝，在那饱满圆润的臀丘上留下一片暧昧的水痕。  
而另一部分长着触须的藤条则渐渐攀上了他的阴茎，把那因禁欲而色泽浅淡的性器缠绕起来，连旁边饱满的小球也没有放过。卡卡西平时生活异常单调，不要说性经验，连自渎都很少做。但是这些藤条就像是最熟练的性爱大师，了解他浑身上下所有的敏感点，时轻时重的缠绕着逐渐充血勃起的阴茎，却在高潮之前的一刻紧紧勒住根部，让他难以释放。  
“你……啊……哈啊……你放……放开我!”卡卡西被这感觉逼到崩溃，但是还是不肯求饶。  
“我不允许你高潮的时候，你就算一滴也不能流出来。”带土残忍的笑了笑，让一根细小的触须顺着卡卡西微微张开的马眼捅了进去。  
“啊!啊……这……这是什么!拿出来……给我……出来……”并不温柔的袭击带来了无可言喻的剧痛，触须似乎要贯穿整个性器，把脆弱的内部捣烂。这种可怕的预感让卡卡西抽搐着四肢挣扎起来，他难以控制的惨叫出声，憋涨成深红色的性器看起来摇摇欲坠，但因为被粗大的触须堵住了尿道口而无法射精。  
“好戏才刚刚开始，怎么能拿出来呢？”带土看着在情欲中痛苦挣扎的男人，挥手让后面的藤条继续运动。  
股缝里的藤条已经把小穴和阴囊部分沾染的湿淋淋的，似乎是卡卡西自身流出的水，在那些墨绿色的藤条上扯出黏连的细丝。带土刻意的凑上前去看，发现深粉色的穴口居然微微张开，看来这里已经扩张完毕，准备好了下一步的开发。  
“下面——藤条君要操你喽。”带土面带微笑，却在下一秒不顾卡卡西惊恐的深色与无声的反对，硬生生向他细小的穴口插入一根女性手腕粗细的藤条。  
“……这是……是啊啊啊啊啊啊!不，不要……拿出去……拿出去……混蛋……啊……”不只是带土故意没有掌握好力度还是那根带着结疤的藤条太过粗大，被进入的那一刻，卡卡西猛的弓起腰，差点从桌面上弹起，破了音的惨叫却让人更有了施虐的欲望。  
太疼了，疼到无法忍受。括约肌是不是已经被撕裂?直肠是不是也被捣烂了?狰狞的藤条像一把楔子嵌入卡卡西的后庭，他感觉自己已经被生生撕裂成两半。  
“你……拿……拿出来……混蛋……拿出来……”卡卡西喘着粗气，额头上大汗淋漓，显然刚刚的突然侵犯让他经历了相当痛苦的折磨。  
但带土摇了摇头，他凑到卡卡西耳边，像是对情人耳语一般低声说到:“他要动了哦。”  
话音未落，刚刚还蛰伏在卡卡西后穴里的藤条突然退出些许，然后又猛然进入到深处，接着就是一次又一次的循环往复——每一次都像是在试探这个洞穴的最深处，每一次都要把整个穴道填满。后穴的冲击把卡卡西整个身体冲撞的向前栽倒，有时因太过激烈卡卡西下意识想抽身逃离，却被腰间重新缠绕上的藤条拽回来，甚至故意把他推向后方的进攻。  
“……不要……”刚刚还能说出连贯句子的卡卡西现在只能说出些简单的词语，其余的只能发出些意义不明的语气词。后穴中的藤条故意用结疤摩擦着他敏感的腺体，强烈的性快感让他浑身颤抖，来不及处理的唾液从口角流出。  
“怎么样?你满意吗？”带土来到他身后，看他通红后穴随着藤条的抽插不断带出些淋漓的肠液——虽然刚刚叫的确实凄惨，但不可否认，前列腺高潮还是带给了他绝顶的快感。  
卡卡西被藤条干了许久，现在除了下意识的扭动腰肢已经无力挣扎了。他听见带土走近，便艰难的张开嘴，刚刚被藤条玩弄过的舌头已经有些麻木。  
“让我……”  
“让你怎么?”带土明知故问。  
“让我射……”  
乳头的舔舐，阴茎的刺激，加上后穴的侵犯，对于初次被如此对待的卡卡西来说，快感已经积累到峰值。如果再不允许他释放的话，他敢肯定自己会死在这个陌生人的手里。  
“那你求我呀。”不得不说，他所面对的着实是个恶劣的男人。  
“你……让我射!混蛋!你不配……唔……”  
看着他因过激的性爱失态却又不肯求饶的样子，带土没来由的觉得欣慰。有那么一瞬间，他甚至错觉以前那个骄傲而独立的少年就存在于这具过早衰落腐朽的躯壳中。只有在被逼到失去意识，本性才会暴露无余——但只有在这时候，仅仅在这个时候!面前的卡卡西抛弃了骄傲的天性和独立的人格，他变成了一个没有感情的任务机器，一个负重难行的忏悔者。每次带土收集情报路过木叶时，总能看见他独自一人对着冰冷的石碑发呆。他在忏悔什么呢?他为什么如此厌恶自己呢？现在的他包裹在令人厌恶的伪装之下，这还是他的卡卡西吗？  
这不是卡卡西，这是赝品!  
无名的怒火将带土心中的一点温柔焚烧殆尽，他并没有把藤条抽出来，也没有把马眼深处的触须退出来，而是贴着那根已经把后穴撑满的藤条，又塞进去了两根手指。  
“……唔……”  
后穴迸溅出两道细细的血线，顺着墨绿色的藤条和带土的手腕蜿蜒流下。  
卡卡西没有叫出声，只是窒息般的张了张嘴。他惊恐的瞪大了眼睛，全身像被电击一样抽搐了两下，然后身子一软晕了过去。

“藏好了吗？”银色头发的孩子面对着大树捂住眼睛。  
“藏好了!”几个小伙伴回应道。  
银色头发的孩子很聪明，他能够根据小朋友们的气息找到他们的藏身之处。  
“找到你了哟，红。”  
“你在大树上，阿斯玛!”  
“藏在小桥后面也太明显了，凯……”  
“琳，我看见你了!”  
……  
几个小朋友陆陆续续都找到了，但是银色头发的孩子始终没能找到最后一个同伴，也就是那个叫带土的孩子。  
“带土你在哪?!”他找了好久好久，走了不知有多远，身边的景物也越来越陌生，但带土还是不见踪影。  
“我在这里，卡卡西。”喜欢搞恶作剧的男孩不知道究竟藏在哪里，即使声音听起来就在身边，但就是找不到他。  
“带土你快出!”身边的同伴一个个都消失了，只有他还在追随着带土的声音在暮色四合的树林里跌跌撞撞。  
“我就在你旁边呢，好好找找呀笨蛋卡卡西!”  
“带土你别闹了，快跟我回家吧!”年幼的卡卡西似乎快要哭出来，他漂亮的银色头发上沾满了尘土，衣服被树枝刮破了洞，但是他并不打算回去。  
“你先找到我再说吧!”带土咯咯的笑着。  
“我一定会找到你的！”卡卡西加快了脚步，语气坚定，有着四五岁孩子不会拥有的执念。  
“有什么用呢?”这时，带土却突然不笑了，他冷酷的说道:“我不会回去，卡卡西。因为……因为我讨厌你!你肮脏又卑鄙，你背叛了我，害死了琳，你甘愿与敌人性交，我不会原谅你的!”  
“不!不是这样的带土!”卡卡西惊慌失措却又有些心虚，他想好好向带土道歉或者解释，但是树林里却是一片死寂，无人应答。  
他把带土丢了!他居然就那样把他给丢了……  
树林里一片漆黑，只有他自己沉重的脚步和冷风吹过树梢的呼呼声。  
“带土!带土你快出来吧！”卡卡西哭了起来。  
“带土，求你快出来!我找不到你了!森林里这么危险你该怎么办?!”  
“带土!带土!你在哪里啊……”  
……  
“卡卡西!卡卡西!”  
谁在叫他的名字……  
是带土吗?是带土愿意回应他了吗？  
卡卡西猛然睁开眼睛，发现自己正躺在一张舒适石床上。他动了动身子，发现居然已经做过了清理，除了下身剧烈的酸痛之外并没有什么异样。  
他感觉脸上凉凉的，用手一模，居然是满脸的泪水。他居然哭了?  
带着面具的怪人坐在床边，不知是在发呆还是在观察卡卡西。他还是穿着刚刚那套衣服，显然刚刚并没有亲自过来侵犯。  
“你……做噩梦了?”看见卡卡西睁开了眼睛，男人轻声问道。他的声音仍然低沉而沙哑，但比面对大名的时候多少温和了一些。  
“这与你无关。”卡卡西意识到面前这个强迫了自己的男人似乎听取了自己的秘密，不由得烦躁起来。  
男人没有生气，只是用手指擦去了卡卡西脸上的眼泪。  
“你……你这是干什么?”  
男人并没有回答，只是接着问道:“带土是谁?”  
“都说了与你无关!”卡卡西扭头躲开他的手。  
“难道他就是赠你眼睛的人?”  
“和你有什么关系?!”卡卡西已经气急败坏了。  
“那看来就是了。”戴面具的男人耸了耸肩，似乎对这次顶撞毫不介怀。  
“我已经陪过你了，你要说话算数。”卡卡西显然不愿意让这个人玷污自己的英雄，迅速转移了话题。  
“算数是一定算数。但卡卡西，我有一个新的想法，你愿不愿意听听?”  
“什么想法?可别搞什么幺蛾子。”  
“我可以派人互送大名回国，但是你要陪我留在这里。”  
“陪……你在想什么?!”  
“你不恨他们吗？”带土冷笑。“你拼尽全力保护他们，为了他们活命来求我。但是他们呢？他们说的话我全都听见了，他们诋毁你，呵斥你，逼迫你，你在他们眼中连条狗都不如!明知道你不愿意被人欺侮，他们还是一味的把你往火坑里推。身为忍者，或许你的使命就是为了元首和国家而死，但是你没有必要为这些腐败无能的杂种赴汤蹈火，更没有必要为了这些轻易就放弃你的人卖命!”  
“……”卡卡西沉默了，他无法辩驳面具男的话，他也曾感到愤怒，委屈，还有无助和绝望。被自己人出卖的悲哀让他一度怀疑那些所谓忍道的真实性与必要性。  
但是，他们说的有错吗？忍者不就应该为大名牺牲?大名的命令怎么能够违抗?难道不是自己的过失造成了大名身陷囹圄?难道不是他的过失造成了周围人的死去?  
“这与你无关……你无权干涉。比起大名大人，更可恨的应该是你!”卡卡西干巴巴的说。  
“我只是在提醒你，卡卡西。你现在回去，他们又会给你下达什么样的命令呢？你为他们的贱命去死，为他们的随口一说的废话献身，你到底值得吗？!留下来不好吗？和我一起建设一个更美好的世界，建立一个比现在这腐败到生蛆的时代更自由，更快乐，每个人都得到幸福的时代。你不会失去你的带土，不会失去你钟爱的一切，而我会比他们更认真的对待你，让你不会再因噩梦而惊醒……”  
“不要说了!永远不会的!你不要痴心妄想!”怎么可能会有这样的世界?!就算真的有，带土也永远不会回来了——这个面具男为什么要一遍遍揭开他的伤疤?!  
男人没有说话。  
“你还是放我们走吧。”卡卡西叹了口气，皱起了眉头，隐隐感觉左眼一阵刺痛。  
“现在的世界值得你这样执着?”带土毫无表情，语气却透着一丝苦涩。  
“那个人……那个人让我替他看清世界，替他保护好我们的村子，他并没有让我去服侍一个羞辱我的疯子!”  
带土迟愣了两秒，不知面具后是什么表情。他没有说话，起身离开了石室。

一辆平民使用的马车在山谷里行进，车夫仍旧赶着四匹马，车厢里依旧坐着四个人。  
但是车厢里的氛围有些微妙。  
卡卡西还是坐在火之国大名的身边，还是一身便装，却并没有带面罩——旧的衣服已经破烂不堪，带土给他找了一件新的换上。  
碳之国和匙之国的大名坐在卡卡西对面，两人的眼神变得十分诡异。他们不再恭恭敬敬的平视前方等待火之国大名的问话，而是用眼睛放肆的打量着卡卡西的脸和脖子上暧昧的红痕。  
卡卡西感觉到了不怀好意的视线在盯着他，像是黏糊糊的软体动物粘在身上。即便如此，他也不能公然反抗，只能低下头装作不知。  
就在这个时候，身边的火之国大名突然发难——他伸手揽过卡卡西的脖子，把一旁低头坐着的年轻男子拉进自己怀里。  
“大……大人您这是在干什么?!”卡卡西瞪圆了眼睛，挣扎了两下却被大名又一次按回到怀里。  
“路途遥远，我想旗木队长好好陪陪我……”火之国大名说到这儿，看着眼前两个神色不善的男人，笑着改口说:“好好陪陪我们三个。”  
“大……大人，不久之后就要走出山谷了……到那个时候，您要什么样的女子不好找，为……为什么偏要为难在下……”  
“为什么?”火之国大名并没有放手的意思。不管他怎么动作，没有他的允许，卡卡西并不能拒绝他的猥亵。“那个怪人什么都不要，只要和你春宵一度，我们当然震惊你到底是何等尤物。你那个时候叫的真好听啊，长得也着实可人……”  
他把挂在卡卡西胸前的手不怀好意的伸进卡卡西的衣内，一下就摸到了卡卡西因为那该死的吸盘而红肿的乳头。  
“唔……不……大人请，请不要这样”卡卡西喘息着哀求大名，但是这在精虫上脑的男人面前无异于最好的催情药。刚刚车厢中的三人尚且只是图谋不轨，但这一声成功的刺激着禽兽行动起来。  
碳之国和匙之国的大名解开了卡卡西的扣子，争先恐后的摸进了他的衬衫，火之国的大名则用肥厚的舌头舔舐着卡卡西的脖颈，一只手在卡卡西的胸前流连不去，一只手则解开了他的腰带。  
“大……大人，不要再继续了……我刚才……”  
“你有权利拒绝吗？愉悦大名也是忍者的义务!”  
“你刚刚不是已经被人睡过了嘛?现在装什么清高。”  
“怎么，敌人可以大名不可以?你好大的胆子!”  
无耻的行径仍在继续，大名们一边淫荡的笑着，一边说着些羞辱的话，他们向来喜欢欺侮旁人，以来获取其隐秘而变态的快感——哪怕这个人刚刚曾为了他们备受欺辱。  
他们就是这样的人。

卡卡西这个时候忽然想起了之前那个奇怪的男人说的话……  
自己竭尽全力保护他们，而在他们面前不过是一条狗……  
他们对待自己是这样，对待其他臣民不也是这样吗?带土要他帮他守护的，真的就是这样一群品行烂到骨子里的人，这样一个肮脏腐朽到底的国家吗？  
他闭上了那只不属于自己的眼睛。

就在这时，马车突然像是撞到什么东西一样陡然停了下来，车厢里的人不由得狠狠地颠簸了一下。  
“你在干什么!会不会……”被打扰了好事的碳之国大名探出头怒骂，但还没等说完就僵直着滑进了车里。  
“你，你怎么了!”看他半天没有动静，匙之国大名意识到情况不对，他松开卡卡西，颤颤巍巍靠近碳之国大名一看，不由得惊叫出声。  
肥胖的碳之国大名只剩下半个脑袋，浓稠发黑的血液已经把棉布坐垫浸透了。  
火之国大名和匙之国大名立刻忘记了刚刚还在兴头上的事，歇斯底里的指使着刚刚还被他们肆意辱骂的卡卡西:“快!快给我出去看看怎么回事!”  
但是还没等卡卡西从厢底站起来，一声巨响从车厢外传来，两根碗口粗细顶端尖削的硬木凭空袭来，瞬间捅破了车厢壁，把还在发号施令的两个大名前后贯穿。  
这一切只发生在不到一秒的时间内，包括外面的车夫，四个人无一幸免。  
卡卡西面无表情的从车厢底部爬起来，大名的血溅在了他的身上。这时，车帘被人撩起，带着面具的男人从外面进来。  
“这次我一会带你走。”带着面具的男人胸有成竹的说道。  
“凭什么？”  
男人伸手摘下了面具，露出了那张只有在他梦境中才出现过的脸。  
“就凭我叫宇智波带土，而你是卡卡西。”

the end


End file.
